


Crushes On The Red Paladin

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crushes, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Games, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Alfor/Coran (Voltron), Minor Keith/Lance (Voltron), Never Have I Ever, Party Games, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The whole gang plays Never Have I Ever.Oneshot/drabble





	Crushes On The Red Paladin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/394706) by lovapples. 



The gang--extended to include Allura and Coran of course right now--was going to play a little game together. Right now everyone was playing 'Never Have I Ever'. And it was Pidge's turn to ask a question. 

"Never have I ever had a crush on the Red Paladin."

Coran immediately tipped his drink back. "Bottom's up!"

As he drank, everyone else sort of turned to look at someone else. Because someone else was supposed to drink too. Slowly, Lance then lifted up the drink and sipped it through the straw. 

"Heh, you had a crush on yourself?" said Keith. 

And then Lance spit out his drink. 

 


End file.
